


Parrot Love

by JHorsigirl



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Minor Violence, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHorsigirl/pseuds/JHorsigirl
Summary: It's easier to ask somebody out if you have a parrot friend to tell them your phone number.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	Parrot Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #027  
> Person A owns a pet store often visited by person B who has a crush on Person A
> 
> Person B then bonds with the parrot and teaches it to compliment person A. One day he teaches the parrot his phone number

Seungwoo had always treasured pets. His family owned a black-white labradoodle until the beautiful and loving dog died when he was 9. They got two cute Australian shepherds when he was around 10. He was the one mainly taking care of them because his sisters were around 15 and had boyfriends which occupied them.  
Seungsik had no passion for pets but since his dad owned this little Pet Store called "Dolphin-Cheese", he was forced to turn over. Additionally, he had a fluffy dog tail and big dog ears. He hated being like this but the operations for removing them were extremely expensive and he couldn't afford them. That's why he just stuck to hiding the animal features. He was sure that he was the family's failure, just for having them and not having good A-Levels like his younger brother did. 

There he was. Sitting on the counter with a beret and a wide shirt, glaring at the dogs, killing them with these glares. He hated the species for ruining his life. The only animals he hated more were the parrots. They would always be mean to him and joke about his dog tail, he didn't know who taught them this but Sik just couldn't stop them.

Oh shit, a customer came in. He didn't question Seungsiks beret and headed straight to the chirping birds what made him collect minus points from Seungsik. Even tho he was really beautiful, Seungsik decided to not like him. He could still feel the customers glares on him.

The customer was no one else than THE Han Seungwoo, a wealthy businessman that owned a really big company. He was pretty lonely since all his "friends" turned out to be extremely fake and stole parts of his money. Parrots were talkative and clever animals, the right for him. He tried to concentrate but his eyes always wandered to the pretty shop owner that just seemed so sad. 

He has these eyes.. dark brown, not even a little spark in them. And this fluffy blonde hair that shows under his hat. Those cute cheeks, Seungwoo just wants to pinch and overall a super cute face with small eyes. You could really see his emotions even tho you don't know him. When Seungwoo sees the puppy guy, he just thinks: handsome cutie.

The parrot must know the cute guy with the puppy face and started talking after Seungwoo asked him. "He's the owner of this thingy. I don't like him, he always cries when no one is there and curses in front of my cage! Plus, he's ugly. How does he survive without feathers??"  
"Thanks..?"  
Seungwoo pets the weird parrot that is pretty tamed since he doesn't get bitten. "Please listen to me. If the cute guy starts crying again, tell him that he is beautiful.." He doesn't get a response and has to rely on the parrot for following his instructions.  
He doesn't have the courage to talk to the puppy guy himself so he leaves without a goodbye. He wasn't sure if he wanted this parrot plus he wanted to make the cute owner a little happier. Gawd, what happened to him, he didn't even know his name..  
There is something between them.. something he's never experienced before. 

The store runs okay. There aren't that many customers, but enough to pay Seungsik's Bills. The boy has parrots, various other birds, dogs, cats, some reptiles, guinea pigs and hamsters.  
After a tiring day of hiding all his animal features, he is in pain. His tail hurts from being bent and stuck in the one, uncomfortable position, his ears hurt from being folded for too long and his body aches because he isn't able to sit with his hidden tail. Now, the usual thing happens. He curls up on the floor and lets it all out. He lets his ears and tail free and begins to cry. He's such a failure! The parrot's gonna say that to him too.. one guinea pig bit a customer this day and he didn't prevent it..  
All the bad thoughts consume him and he cries for several hours.  
He hears the parrot's cracky voice and prepares himself for some hurtful sentences but instead, he hears: "You're beautiful..!" Seungsik's sobs get fewer but the parrot continues: "Is what I would say, if I listened to the customer since he told me to say this to you."  
Which customer..?  
The old lady? The idiotic teens? The grandpa with his grandchildren? Or.. the businessman? No way- only the lady bought a dog since she was the only one that already filled out every form that is needed. The others came to inspect and look for an animal they liked.  
He seaches the parrot with his eyes and asks with a shaky voice: "w-who..? Told you..?"  
A silence fills the room and the parrot seems to think. "NOT GONNA TELL U! NOT GONNA TELL U!" Is the only thing he gets out of this shitty animal. 

Seungsik cleans the shop and finally, at 11 o'clock, leaves the animals to go home. The next day's going to be rough since it's a saturday and his father comes to judge how he's doing. Plus, on saturdays are the most people in the shop because everyone is free. He falls into his bed and lets a small laugh escape his mouth. He hates to lie on this back because this shitty dog tail hurts but he endures it to prove to himself that he is normal. 

His dad comes to the shop, wanting him to show an animal fitting to him. Seungsik would immediately choose a cat but his dad always declines so he chooses a canary. There are some facts about these animals that he can give him and how to take care of it. "He's called cheese, by the way because he's the talkative one. The blue one in the back is called dolphin because he always cleans the cage and is just more in the background." His dad hums in agreement and he actually compliments Seungsik for keeping track of everything in the shop! He leaves shortly after and the bussiness guy walks in again. Seungsik shies away and runs to the back of the shop while the guy goes to the parrot. Nasty beast.

Seungwoo talks a little to the cute parrot named Flash and asks about the task he gave him. "I told him but I didn't say who it was~", he is satisfied with this and says:"can you tell him that he is absolutely gorgeous?" The parrot nods. "By the way, he cries always at night!", he 'laughs'. Seungwoo is stunned. Is the cute guy really THAT sad..? That he cries at night.. In the store? He gets super concerned but doesn't have the courage to talk to the cutie. "Please also tell him that he is a beautiful person and deserves the world.." he sighs.

A few days later, Seungwoo comes back. Flash flies to him, escaping from his cage and sits on Woos shoulder. Seungwoo can't do anything but smile widely and pet his parrot friend gently. He's so lucky that this incredible intelligent and cute animal decided to bond with him. He looks to the left and sees the colorful bird. He takes a closer look and watches the sky blue animal with darker wing feathers and a yellow tummy. The feet are dark brown with sharp little claws that hurt a little since he only wears a thin shirt. He wipes his bleached hair away so that he can see something and can look at the cute guy perfectly. "Tell me please how it went.. when you told him what I wanted you to say.."

"He stopped crying and got a little red! He asked me who it was and I said snoopy~"  
Seungwoo smiles proudly and hugs his small friend "you're incredible! Thank you so much..!" He can't stop to smile widely because he really made this doggo baby happy! He shortly imagined him as a cute dog hybrid with a wet black dog nose, big ears, maybe like a Corgi or something and a fluffy dog tail wagging behind him. He would fit to his animals! But that's only going to be an imagination.. 

"Do you mind.. to tell him my phone number?"  
The parrot doesn't disagree and Woo tells him his number. It's a bit hard since the bird isn't good at memorizung numbers but after half an hour, he tells Woos phone number without a mistake. The boy prays that the parrot will tell his number correctly and that the cutie will really text him or call him.. "  
He kisses the parrot's head lightly and doesn't even notice the guy coming over to him. "Hello.. I-I've seen you some times now a-and.. I think you're ready to adopt the little flash~. O-only if you want, of course.. we could do all the formalities today and you could take him home on your next visit.. Deal..?"  
Seungwoo is barely able to speak since this cute face always causes him to malfunction but he mumbles a shy "y-yes, sure.." even though he doesn't think that he can fill out forms properly with, apparently, "Seungsik", that's what stands on the name card, watching him. "Can Flash come with us?"  
"Sure, he won't disturb us~"

They both go into a small office room with a desk and two chairs in it. Seungwoos heart starts to beat rapidly because - as he realised - he has a big fat crush on Seungsik. Seungsik does not seem to notice and slides some papers over the desk to Snoo who reads and signs them without much thought. What is this cute puppy guy gonna do? Sell him a car without him knowing? Nah thats illegal. They chat a little about how to treat Flash and birds in general until a new customer enters and Seungsik hurries away while telling Seungwoo that he can take Flash home tomorrow.  
"I put all my trust in you, buddy.. tell him to text the number I told you.."

Seungwoo receives the message at 11pm. He didn't expect Seungsik to really text him, neither did he believe that the parrot would remember all the numbers.. both suprised him and that makes him love both even more.  
His first conversations with Seungsik are extremely dry. He keeps texting Sik but the other didn't reply that frequently and sent short messages. He decides to not give up and keeps the convo up for the whole night. The morning is rough since he didn't sleep at all and has to take Flash home today. Seungwoo quickly prepares the bird cage, takes an eternity to choose and outfit since Seungsik knows that he's the one that.. kinda annoyed? him the whole time and he wanted to look good. 

He enters the shop with a cage in his hand and started smiling brightly when he sees all the cute animals and.. Seungsik. He pets Flash lightly when the parrot flies to him and happily starts to talk about random things. "Hi, cutie~" (he wasn't sure for who of the both this was meant but he said it nevertheless) "I just need to have a little talk with Seungsik, I can take you home afterwards..~"  
They both go into the small office room and Seungwoo finally signs the last papers - Flash is now officially his~! Also, Seungsik decided to bring up their small night conversation: "By the way.. our text conversation last night.. made me really happy.. because it made me feel special.. thank you..", he smiles slightly. "I want to keep contact to you.. do you.. mayhaps.. want to meet up at this small coffee shop nearby?" Seungwoo smiles brightly and nods. "Yes! Uhm I mean.. sure, why not~!" His heart is almost exploding because he's so happy. 

Seungsik debates about showing his puppy features but he decides against it. When Seungwoo knows him better, maybe he can forgive him being like this.. 

Their first small meeting goes really well, they get to know each other and get along better than they expected. Seungsik had a lot of pain because his dog tail would've wagged constantly, but it was in a bandage. He endured the pain for Seungwoo though. The first meeting follows a series of meetings, some in person, some through face time. It didn't take long for Seungsik to completely fall for Seungwoo. Honestly, he would kill for his snoopy.

Their next date starts in a cozy coffee shop that has mostly dark interior with a huge amounts of plants hanging from the ceiling, growing at the walls and standing on the tables. It's Seungsik's favourite coffee shop, thats why they decided to go there. Seungwoo ordered a cappuccino which is really really good. Seungsik's latte macciato seems to be great too. Seungwoo takes courage and asks Seungsik if they want to go to his home. Seungsik agrees happily because he really wants to see how Seungwoo lives. He's a little bit nervous though because he has almost no option to not show his dog side. 

They walk to Seungwoo's house because it's pretty close and they can continue talking that way without any bus passengers or taxi drivers interrupting them. Seungwoo opens the door and he definitely does not regret cleaning his hole in the morning to have a good impression on his crush. Seungsik stands in the doorframe and plays with his beanie. His eyes swift through the small but clean and comfy apartment with fairy lights and many plants. "S-Snoo-ya..? I.. have to tell you something.."  
Seungsik moves forward a little to be able to close the door. He keeps it open a little because he needs an opportunity to flee when Seungwoo reacts badly.

"I'm.. not a human.. i'm a disgusting..", he removes the beanie from his head, "anymal hybrid.. or to be more precise.. a disgusting Bernese Mountain Dog hybrid.." Seungwoo's jaw dropped to the floor and he stood there, unable to move. Seungsik wasn't disgusting.. he was the cutest thing Seungwoo has ever seen! That was the point when Seungwoo realizes how much in love he is with Seungsik.  
Mentioned one starts crying because Seungwoo looks so shocked. "I-I know I-I should've kept i-it to myself..", he cries. He feels Seungwoos Hand grab his wrist and panics a little because he is scared of what cruelty his crush plans to do to him. He is ready to run away as fast as he can when something suddenly calms him down.

A soft kiss on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading🥺💜  
> Also Thank you to the mods for hosting this fest!!💜


End file.
